Broken Vow
by wemmawriter
Summary: Will is a broken man after being jilted by Emma, the love of his life, at the altar. But where is she, and will she ever return to his loving arms again? An off-shot from the Glee episode 'I Do'.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi there. Taking an extended break from writing has been difficult, knowing I have a lot of unfinished stories. And after watching the 'I Do' episode of Glee, I challenged myself to pick up the pen (okay, put fingers to keyboard) and write, really write, because if I couldn't do that, I would surely be a failure.**

**Wemma fans were visibly upset after the non-wedding between Will and Emma. It didn't seem fair, did it? Two beautiful characters, so good for each other, how could it all go so wrong? I believe in happy endings. Why should Wemma be any different?**

**Thank you Jodie and Sarah for having a read through before posting. Your comments were invaluable and gave me the boost I needed. And to Charity, thank you for kicking my butt in all things Wemma xxx**

* * *

Damaged lace. Confused heart. Each teardrop that tumbled down her rosy cheek held more sorrow and compunction then she had ever thought lived and breathed inside of her.

Emma Pillsbury had cried a bucket of regrets today.

How could she do this to Will? How on earth could she run, run away from the man she had always dreamed of being so near? How, for the love of god, could she have screwed up so damn badly, the guilt of her actions now a gaping wound of self-loathing and detestation?

She was no better than Terri. And Terri was cruel. Comparing herself to the former Mrs Schuester made Emma dry reach and clutch at her stomach like she'd mistakenly eaten a bowl of uncleaned grapes.

"Ma'am, if you make a mess back there, there will be an additional charge of $60," the taxi driver stated nonchalantly, peering into the rear view mirror.

"If only you knew me," remarked a breathless Emma; her beautifully made-up face now a painted mess. She caught sight of herself in the window's reflection. The face was familiar, but the woman was unrecognisable. Who was this stranger, this red-haired female in a wedding dress who hailed a taxi and bolted from her own nuptials?

There were so many questions dangling around her, prodding her, begging for answers. But she had no answers. There were no answers.

There was nothing. Nothing except repulsion in her own behaviour.

The driver, a burly, grey-haired guy who more than likely had carved his behind in that particular driver's seat, cleared his throat. "Where we off to?"

"I don't… I don't know…" Her voice drifted out to sea. Emma hadn't thought about that. She couldn't think. The dense fog seeping into her mind had set in, and didn't appear to be lifting anytime soon. She tugged at her veil and wedding dress, the ones she had specifically selected after visiting every bridal store in Allen County and examining every single catalogue that crossed her path, knowing the moment she tried both on, they was perfect. But as she tugged, she heard the distinct sound of tearing fabric. Her dress and veil, so expensive, so perfect, were ruined.

"Well, ma'am, you either give me an address or I'm gonna drop you off at the nearest gas station." He had zero tolerance for the weeping, crazy woman sitting behind him. He was only doing his job by picking her up. Just collecting another fare. This one was a doozy.

"Um… um…" She couldn't deal with this. Not another decision she was forced to make alone.

"Hurry up!" Impatience flowered in the front seat.

"Don't force me into making a goddamn decision when you see me sitting here in a wedding gown that, by the way, is stuck in your door, knowing full well I've just run away from my own wedding and perhaps left the best thing that ever happened to me at the altar!" Emma let fly like a fierce torrent of water, her body shaking, tears falling faster than raindrops in a thunderstorm. Stunned from her melodramatic response, Emma covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes widening. She rarely spoke in such a tone, but lately, everything seemed to build up and her outbursts, not to mention choice of words, were less than desired.

The taxi driver raised an eyebrow. "I'll just… circle then."

Her apology came quickly. "Oh, god, I'm so sorry, I'm a little messed up right now." Messed up was an understatement. Emma was a ruptured bundle of pick up sticks; no clear focus, nothing in order, just a jumbled chaotic state which agitated her to the core.

"You're telling me. I'm a taxi service, not a runaway bride mobile."

"I can't believe… I can't believe… I…" She snapped her eyes shut, those butterflies fluttering in her stomach has morphed into balls of lead, wildly thrashing inside her, weightless but packing a punch. They had to stop. Her breathing was erratic, her cries jittery, if she didn't calm down, she would be fighting harder to suck in the air her body so desperately needed. Although right now, it would certainly put her out of her misery.

The driver grew concerned with Emma's deep cries of pain. He didn't even know this woman, but now feared for her wellbeing. She began to gulp loudly, each one followed by a split second of silence.

"Ma'am… are you okay?"

Emma buried her head into the corner between the back seat and the door, drawing her knees up onto the seat with her, trying in vain to regulate her breathing. _In, out; in, out. _She had never felt more alone and helpless. Even her common sense had abandoned her. All that lingered were irrational pieces of terror and humiliation. Her comfort and safety, her support, any sense of normalcy… gone. She could never recover from this.

And what could she say about her parents, the ones who were supposed to be there for her no matter what? They were probably rejoicing inside the church that their little Freaky Deaky didn't show up. They never wanted her to marry Will in the first place. They were against the wedding even before there was an engagement. They never liked Will. But Emma did. Emma loved him with all of her heart.

"Do you want me to pull over or do you need a tissue or something, ma'am? Just tell me what you need, okay?" Emma greeted his change of heart and genuine sympathy with a sad nod. He gave a tight, but kind smile back.

"I – I just need some time," Emma sniffled, wiping her eyes, neat lines of black mascara from her eyelashes striping her pale skin. "And a tissue, please."

He whipped his arm around behind him and handed her a box. "By the way, the name's Gerry."

"Hi Gerry. I'm Emma." She pulled out a tissue and dabbed her eyes.

"Emma. I'm sorry I snapped at you before."

Emma twisted her engagement ring around her finger. It was as heavy as her heart. "It's – it's okay."

Internally, everything was far from okay. Something else was eating away at her, stewing inside, making her ill yet again. It wasn't just the solo planning of the wedding, or how, in Emma's opinion, when asking Will for help on the decision-making, he lacked the proper care and attention that she so badly wanted from him. That didn't compare to her conscience hanging a noose of betrayal above her head in the shape of Finn Hudson.

Her worries over wedding preparations became a panic attack that spiralled out of control, and worst of all, it all unfolded in front of a former student. A former student that she had been spending a lot of time with while Will was away. Will's best man. She let a side of her show that she had been trying so hard to quash, and here she was, breaking down in front of Finn, who one minute was telling her they'd figure it out together, the next, his hands gently framing her face, the soft touch of his lips on hers. Kissing her. It was only a second, but it stopped her cold. It scared her. It shouldn't have happened. But it did, and lying to Will, keeping this from him was tearing her apart.

"I'm – I'm also sorry that you're upset on what should be the most beautiful day of your life."

Emma hiccupped a disjointed "T-thank you."

"You know, I have three daughters myself, all married to wonderful men. But man oh man, the preparation leading up to the wedding… I honestly don't know how they did it. I don't remember my own wedding being that complicated. However, all I had to do was turn up in a suit." He continued chatting to Emma, his pleasant conversation, mostly for Emma's benefit, turning into background noise as she trained her mind to think about the horror of the last ten minutes.

_What are you doing? This is your wedding day. Your WEDDING DAY. You've waited all this time to get married to Will and now you're going to dump him, leave him standing there with all your family and friends and co-workers? This is Will FREAKING Schuester! This is the guy you pined over for three years and now that you finally have him you're going to throw everything away? Wake up!_

Emma wished she had a pamphlet for this moment. She needed some advice. Someone, anyone, or anything to lead her in the right direction. This was too much complication for one person to handle, but in reality, she had to work this out herself. She had to be an adult and not let things like Finn's kiss, or her parents, or handling the stress of planning a wedding on her own get the better of her. She told Finn to pretty much get over it; she needed those harsh words drilled into her too.

"You know a lot of brides get cold feet, but it's all part of the process of taking that next step. My eldest, well… you remind me a lot of her and..." Gerry picked up the discussion again, unaware that the bride-to-be was barely listening.

Emma knew, without a doubt, Will was the guy for her. He had a hold on her from the moment she saw him in the hallways at McKinley High. He made her feel special, held her hand, and helped her through the tough times, all because he adored her, just as much as she adored him. Their relationship may not have been as smooth as they liked, but what relationship was? To become Will's wife, to have her name connected with his forever, was her dream; the ache in her heart told her so.

Getting married to Will was not something to run away from. It was something to look forward to.

A poignant montage of Will's faces appeared before her, and she smiled through her sadness. His warm green eyes, curly hair and lopsided smile lured her to the special times they shared; those precious moments she was not ready to let go of, could never envision letting go of. When Will looked at her, she saw love, and only love. His love floated from his eyes, from within the depth of his soul and touched her heart. Always.

She couldn't live her life without Will by her side.

"Turn around." She cut Gerry off mid-sentence, her voice strong and adamant. Emma was ready to marry the one she loved.

Gerry smiled at her. "Back to the church?"

"Uh-huh. Step on it."

Wasting no time, Gerry did a u-turn in the middle of traffic, receiving hand gestures and the odd beep from annoyed drivers. Emma composed herself at the red lights, opening the door to pull in the rest of her gown and veil and to check out the damage. There was a small tear at the hemline, which was dampened from the snow and the veil looked like it came out unscathed from catching in the door. It would have to do.

Gerry slowed as he neared the church, almost coming to a complete standstill outside. Emma took in a deep breath and put her hand on the door handle, ready to open.

"All the best Emma, now, go and get married. The groom needs to see his beautiful bride."

Emma pressed her face and one hand against the window, staring at the church where Will was waiting for her and wondering where she was. Her fingers clenched the handle, her knuckles turning white. Her body froze. She couldn't open the door.

She shook her head wildly, fear catching her emotions. "No I can't do this. I can't get married. I can't I can't I can't. Go. Please. Take me home."

"Are you sure?"

"I can't do it. I can't get married. Not today. Not ever." Emma broke down in tears again as the taxi left the church for the second time. She sobbed uncontrollably, her cheeks and eyes swelling from her cries. Gasping for air, she coughed and choked; the onset of another panic attack was mere seconds away.

"Would you rather I take you to the hospital instead of your house? Maybe a doctor or someone can help you out," Gerry offered.

"No. I don't want to see anybody! I have to go home! I have to get out of here!"

This was the worst day of her life. Realising she made a mistake by marrying Carl in Vegas was now a very distant second. Today was living proof that marriage and Emma Pillsbury were never meant to mix.

Emma could never face Will again.

"Excuse me, Emma, but where's home?"

She incoherently rattled off her address, and laid down on the back seat, her hands covering her face as more tears fell from her chestnut coloured eyes.

Somehow, Gerry figured out her address and took her back to the apartment she shared with Will. He remained silent for the remainder of the journey, and couldn't help feeling heartbroken for the distraught woman he had as his passenger.

He pulled up outside. "Emma? You're home. Do you want me to wait for you and take you somewhere else?"

Emma sat up, still trembling, but slightly calmer. "No, uh, I'll be okay. I – uh, my purse it at the church but I think there's some change in Will's sock drawer if you –"

"No charge ma'am, on me. I'll help you out, hey?" He got out of his seat and opened the back door. Taking hold of Emma's arm, he pulled her out, supporting her until she regained her balance.

"Thank you, Gerry," she sniffled.

"It'll work out, Emma, you'll see." He patted her hand. "If he loves you, he'll understand." Gerry bid her farewell, returned to his vehicle and drove away. She watched the pale green taxi disappear around the bend in the road and sighed heavily.

Emma scooped up her dress and cautiously walked up the steps to the apartment entrance, hoping not to trip. As she pressed the button to the elevator, she realised she didn't have a key to get into her apartment.

"Brilliant Emma, the only time you don't have your handbag!" She scolded herself and ran over to the concierge to ask for a spare key. Snatching it from him before he could ask questions, Emma headed back over to the elevator and closed the door behind her. She pressed the button to her level and slumped to the floor, crying.

Will consumed her thoughts. It was difficult not to think of this wonderful man whose heart she had trodden on. Actually, it was more of a stampede. Emma didn't want to think about what was happening at the church. Had she gone through with it, they would have been reciting their vows they had written for each other. The pain within was unbearable. She had to escape, to get away from everything.

As the elevator came to a halt, Emma collected her dress and ran to her door. Fumbling with the key, it took a couple of attempts before it slipped into the keyhole. There wasn't a second to spare; her need to flee before they started looking for her was the most important mission in her life right now.

Emma packed a bag, grabbing whatever she could, shoving it into her black patent leather suitcase with the grey bow. This was no time for neatness. She looked at the photo of Will on her nightstand, hesitated for a moment, and then added it to her bag. She searched Will's sock drawer for the money she knew he hid in there and pulled out a couple of notes. More guilt crept in on her, knowing this was considered stealing. She hoped Will would understand. But she knew he wouldn't. He wouldn't understand anything that happened today.

Changing clothes wasn't an option. She required a second person to help her into and out of the dress and would end up tangling herself in the layers of material if she did it by herself. Taking her toothbrush, toothpaste and makeup case, she glanced into the bathroom mirror. Emma did not like what she saw. Drawn face, red eyes, makeup smeared, her hair uncurling. The usually neat and clean appearance of the guidance counsellor was a lot to be desired. Yet how she looked was now the least of her worries.

Emma found her car keys were on the kitchen bench, along with her cell, which she mistakenly forgot to collect before she left the house this morning. There were a lot of messages, including one from Will. She dared to look at it.

_Em baby, I can't wait to see how beautiful you look today. I love you with all of my heart. Your soon-to-be husband, Will xxx_

"Oh, Will." The text message broke her in two. Emma ripped the veil from her head and tossed it to the floor. She was an absolute wreck and couldn't take it anymore. It was time to go.

Once Emma thought she had everything she needed, she said her final goodbyes to the apartment she shared with Will; doubting she would ever see it again. Out of breath by the time she got downstairs, she gave the room key back to the concierge with thanks and headed for her car. He gave her a strange look; Emma chose to ignore it.

Her vision blurred from the endless waterfall of tears. Throwing her suitcase in the trunk, Emma squished herself into the driver's seat. There was so much wedding gown, driving would be difficult, but she would manage. Turning the key, the car fired up, and in a flash she drove away from her home, from her work, and from Will.

With little money, no credit card and half a tank of gas, she wouldn't be able to go far. And the wedding dress would draw to much attention if she were to go anywhere in public. Emma needed some time to think clearly, time to understand her actions and time to forgive herself. She needed to feel safe and sheltered, free from the catastrophe that had become her life.

Her destination was yet to be decided.


	2. Chapter 2

Will couldn't speak.

The massive lump in the pit of his stomach rose to his throat and wedged inside, blocking his ability to breathe, to think clearly, to do anything clearly. What was the point of having air in his lungs when his reason for living had left him standing at the altar?

Emma wasn't coming.

He refused to believe it. This was not possible, not today, not his wedding day. Their wedding day. His stomach twisted when he saw Sue Sylvester ambling down the aisle, casually greeting the guests with a smug look on her face. It was not uncharacteristic of Sue to do something as ridiculous as making a spectacle of herself to the displeasure of others. And when the other person was Will Schuester, she relished with the anticipation of making him suffer all the more. He thought it was another one of her antics. He was wrong.

Emma wasn't coming.

He kept hearing the whispered announcement from Sue, now stuck in his brain like a bad song. _Emma has left the building._ The smile he held for his bride diminished to one of anguish and despair. His heart shattered over the floor, enough to cause irreparable damage. No words came out when he tried to speak, just broken sounds of a man who was trying to keep it together. He was unsure how much longer the composure would last.

When he did regain some sort of vocal lucidity, he took a step forward, his palms clammy with nerves. "Uh… everyone. I – I… I have some unfortunate news. Th-there –" Will took a deep breath before saying what he'd never, ever imagined he'd say in his life. "There will be no… wedding… today." Glum, embarrassed and visibly distraught, he dug his hands into his pockets, pursed his lips, gave a short nod and headed toward the back of the church, looking for an exit. Finn, who froze in terror at the news, addressed the confused guests, who were already starting to whisper and stir rumours.

As he spoke, Finn dwelled on the fact that he had kissed Miss Pillsbury and, ultimately, was the entire cause of her no-show. He couldn't tell Will his theory – which he deemed as absolute fact – now, not when everything was still raw. Besides, he had promised Miss Pillsbury he wouldn't say anything. And Rachel had told him to keep quiet and play the part as a supportive best man. But keeping it hidden from Mr Schue, the guy he looked up to as a father, was as painful a football-induced groin injury.

_Oh, by the way, Mr Schue, the reason why Miss Pillsbury hasn't turned up? Your best man thought it would be a good idea to kiss your fiancée while she was having a freak out in her office._

What Finn decided he did deserve was a punch in the face. He looked at Will's parents, so proud of their only son, finally marrying the young woman that they doted on like a daughter. Now, they had tears in their eyes as they felt their son's agony. They followed behind Will's trail of grief to find him. Finn sat on the steps leading to the altar, raking his fingers through his hair and staring at the carpet. He couldn't decide what to do.

A caring hand rested on his shoulder. "Go and see Mr Schue, Finn, he needs you now," Rachel insisted softly, sitting next to her former boyfriend.

"Part of me wants to, Rach. But part of me wants to run as well. I feel so guilty, being here in the house of God as the best man, knowing I'm the worst man." Finn cradled his head in his hands.

"Mr Schue can't have another person run out on him. If there was any chance to at least redeem your wrongdoing so you feel better in yourself, be that supportive person who Mr Schue can rely on. Right now, that's all that matters."

He sighed, knowing Rachel was absolutely right. He had to man up and do what he had to do. "Alright. I better go and find him. Thanks Rach." Finn got to his feet and smiled. He was glad Rachel had returned, even if it were only for a few days. He missed her.

"Hey." She took his hand. "You'll always be the best man to me."

Will kicked the snowdrifts that had formed along the path and walls of the church. He turned and stared at the red brick wall, his nose only a couple of inches away from the worn bricks. Veined turbulence rose inside him. His shoulders shuddered as his breathing hastened, desperate gasps fuelling his need to expel his internal havoc. As the demon grew within, he clenched his hand, solidly hitting the wall with the base of his fist. A dull pain throbbed through his hand and arm but it wasn't half as painful as being left at the altar. Pressing his head against his forearms, he squeezed his eyes shut as he leaned against the wall, turmoil spiralling into tears.

They were supposed to get married. They were supposed to have children. They were supposed to have a happy ending. After all this time, the pitfalls, the love, the joy, the regrets, this was supposed to be the beginning of their 'happily ever after'. It was supposed to be perfect. Supposed to… there was that phrase again. What was to happen now?

Will blamed himself.

Once again, his work had taken priority in his life, pushing other things of importance out of the way, like his gorgeous fiancée and their wedding. He had lost count on the number of times he'd told Emma, 'whatever you decide' or 'later, I just have to…' or 'you're just obsessing… as usual'. He would hear a brief silence on the phone or see her bite her lip and continue on, pretending that nothing was wrong. That each fleeting response he gave was acceptable. It was nothing but an excuse. He should have seen the signals; he should have taken the time to help Emma and not let her handle it on her own. After all, it was _their_ wedding.

Maybe, on some level, he did recognise Emma's obsessive behaviour as something more that just her normal worries; he simply refused to acknowledge it. Being so wrapped up in Washington with meetings, negotiations and fighting to keep the arts funding in schools, he forgot the biggest fight of all – keeping his long-distance relationship healthy. It suffered more than he realised. Quick trips home were filled with late night reports and reading material. Emma would be there with her massive checklist, planning and researching and agonising over every single detail of their wedding.

Never once did he ask Emma if she was okay. He was just too busy.

Will's fist pulsated with pain, frozen in position. The attempt to open his palm was slow and sore, but the static movements of his fingers clarified that nothing was broken, undeniably bruised, but not broken. Will's heart was also undeniably bruised. The only other time he'd truly felt like this was when Terri has deceived him. A piece of him had died that day, along with the anticipation of being a father for the first time. Only rage remained; an ugly side of his personality leapt from among the calm, in the same way soda bottle can only be shaken for so long before the contents escapes with fierce propensities. But the anger he felt towards Terri for her offenses he could not feel towards Emma. No. Not when he held himself partly, if not completely, responsible.

Absence was believed to make the heart grow fonder. Instead, absence put undetectable cracks below the seemingly smooth surface of their relationship.

To run or to face the music, that was Will's dilemma. How he wanted to have the earth swallow him whole so as not to suffer any further embarrassment. What would school be like on Monday? Rather, how would he survive the rest of today and the weekend to even get to school on Monday? The word 'failure' stretched across the band of darkness inside his eyelids, as another chance at a relationship and the happiness he sought slipped through his arms again.

Failure. His torso rose and fell as his heart thudded within his rib cage, drops of tears denting the snow at his feet. He shuddered about the idea of being a failure forever. There seemed to be more chutes than ladders in his board game of life, a never-ending battle to reach the finish line of happiness. Will, however, had faced adversity before. He wasn't one to run; he would usually stand up, take the beating and get through with minor cuts and abrasions. Today was just tougher than usual.

A lot tougher.

Life would go on, with or without Emma. He wasn't sure what the future held for them now. Will made a silent appeal that Emma would still be a part of his future… if he ever saw her again. Gosh, he had no clue where she was. This was a nightmare. Nothing made sense. And without his beloved Emma, how would anything make sense again?

Strong hands and a familiar voice landed on Will's overburdened shoulders. "Son…"

Will turned around, matching green eyes, full of hurt, staring back at him. "Dad… this is all my fault."

Harold Schuester took his only son in his arms and comforted him. There was never a day when a father stopped worrying about his child, even when this child became an adult. Will wrapped his arms around his father and cried.

"It's nobody's fault, Will, just an unfortunate turn of events."

"But… Emma… I should have – I should have been there for her. What kind of man am I? What kind of husband would I be to Emma when I didn't even notice she was struggling with it all?"

Harold broke their embrace and pulled a handkerchief out of his trouser pocket. "You're a fine man, Will and a wonderful provider. You have a noble, caring heart and see the good in everyone. No one could have predicted Emma wouldn't show."

Will took the handkerchief from his father and dabbed his eyes. A light sprinkling of snowflakes dusted their suits and the surrounding church grounds. "Thanks dad, but if I were all those things, Emma and I would be reciting the vows we wrote for each other in that church and you and I wouldn't be having this conversation."

"I've seen the way Emma looks at you. If you weren't all those things that you say you aren't, but I believe you are, there wouldn't have been a wedding for Emma to run away from in the first place."

Will took a moment to let his father's words, although not making complete sense, but somehow in a skewed way were meaningful enough to make sense, sink in. "I don't want to lose her, dad, I love her more than I ever thought I could love anyone. Today was supposed to be special."

"I know how much this day meant to you. It meant a lot to us too, and to see you smiling, so happy with Emma, it breaks my heart that this has happened. We love Emma like one of our own."

"Your father's right, Will," Meredith Schuester agreed and sniffled into a wad of tissues, taking her son by the hand as she joined them, not realising Will gritting his teeth from the pain she unknowingly inflicted. She though it best to stand back and let father and son talk together first. "Don't think you're alone, we're here for you as always. We got you through the Terri years and now –"

"Doodle, it's probably not a good time to bring up Terri right this minute." Harold politely cut his wife off mid-sentence.

Realising her error, Meredith turned a shade of red and stuffed the tissues into her handbag. "Sorry Will, I had my morning coffee without my medicine, being such a nervous mother and all and now I'm shooting off at the mouth again." The pleasingly plump woman brushed the snowflakes off their shoulders and backs.

"It's okay, mum. To be honest I would rather this had happened at my first wedding. Thanks for being here for me when I need you the most. I love you guys."

Finn watched the group hug from the warmth of the church, not wanting to intrude on the family. He smiled amiably at the trio, aware that this was a tough moment for them. But the pangs of guilt were still there, sweeping through him like an unwelcome tornado.

"We love you too, darling." Mrs Schuester kissed her son on the cheek and put her arm around his waist.

Harold did the same. "C'mon son, we'll take you home. Maybe Emma's there and you two can sort this all out."

"I really hope she is. But first, can you give me a minute?" Will saw Finn waiting at the door. "I have to talk with Finn."

"Sure." The Schuesters ambled back inside the church to escape the cold.

"Mr and Mrs Schuester and… Mr Schuester," Finn nodded his head as he greeted them.

"Hello again, Finn, we'll leave our son in your capable hands." Harold shook Finn's hand and then he escorted his wife to the front of the church to check on the guests.

As the last of the guests exited the church and headed for home, Will and Finn discussed the wedding on the steps in front of the altar. Will brought up his own conclusions about Emma to Finn, who wanted to accept his reasoning as truth, yet conscious that the kiss was the main cause. The troubled groom also toyed with the idea that maybe Emma had found someone else. It wasn't as ridiculous as Will thought. With all this time spent apart, Emma could have become close to another male, maybe even developing feelings toward this person. It was hard to think of Emma with another guy, but if that were true, surely there would have been a sign.

A sign. Will had missed a lot of Emma's signs. He had been driving so fast over the last few months all he saw were green lights. He must have ploughed over all the Give Way and Stop signs in his eagerness to reach the chequered flag.

"I'm sorry man," Finn said solemnly, reaching out to hug his former Glee coach. It was all he could say. What could you say when the bride didn't shown up?

Will scrunched his eyes shut, fighting off a second round of tears. He was so glad to have good people like his parents and Finn around him. Their support was invaluable. "Finn, I want to thank you for your help today and whilst I was away, I really appreciate it."

Suddenly feeling awkward, Finn let go and shrugged glumly, unwilling to accept the compliment he believed he didn't deserve. "I really didn't do anything Mr Schue." _I didn't do anything except kiss your fiancée._

"You did. You helped out the Glee Club, you looked after Emma for me, and today as well… I owe you a lot. It's just a shame that the wedding didn't happen the way it was supposed to."

"Well, thanks Mr Schue, but I –"

"No 'buts', okay? Just… thank you. I – I've got to find Emma." As Will stood up, his head pounded. No surprise that a headache was lurking from the inside of his skull. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, but that only made it worse. The side of his hand was aching too. He had to get ice on it before the already purple markings became worse.

"Do you have any – no wait that's okay, I'll get mum to stop by the drug store and –"

"Looking for these?" Out of nowhere, Sue Sylvester appeared and whipped her opened palm containing two white capsules in front of Will's face. She was still wearing her wedding dress. "I figured you might need some sort of sedative to get over the terrible pain you must be feeling." There was no sympathy, only a lilting dryness.

"Sue. Go away. I've already had enough of… no wait! Emma. Where is she? Did she say anything?" Will's plea of desperation as to Emma's whereabouts put a smirk on Sue's face. Sue was the last person to see her. What if she had something to do with Emma going missing?

"Ah, you require my help." In her other hand, Sue twisted the love-heart shaped rose bridal bouquet. She lifted it to her nose and inhaled the sweet scent. "Emma did a great job in selecting flowers. Remind me to get the details of the florist if I decide to renew my vows."

Will shook his head. "Don't. Not now. You were with Emma. Where did she go?"

"I hope you aren't going to pin Emma's disappearance on me," she started, admiring the roses, "besides, why would I want to help you after you humiliated me at the altar?"

Will was taken aback at the ludicrous accusation and felt froths of anger curling at his toes. "I humiliated you? Please enlighten me as to how I did that?"

"I was saving you from the disgrace of Miss Pretty Maids all in a Row dumping you so tragically and you rejected me right there in front of all the guests. I thought for sure to save face you would marry me. I had to walk out of here in shame. Plus, I have decided I need a daddy for my dear sweet, celebrity baby and, since we were already at the church…"

"There is no way in hell that I would marry you!" Heated rage propagated behind clenched teeth as Will hissed his reply.

The cheerleading coach kept her emotions intact. "Shush Will. Don't curse in front of God and all these holy statues. What would the baby Jesus think?"

"Sue, for once in your life, can't you just push aside whatever it is you have against me and tell me where Emma has gone?" If she knew anything, Will was going to make sure she spilled her information.

"I can't tell you that Will. Because I don't know. And frankly, I don't care."

Will's face dropped. "What? She didn't say anything? Well, what was she like before she left?" He had to know. He had to uncover every scrap of information about Emma prior to her departure.

"Babbling, skittish, the usual. Then she bolted like a horse out of an open paddock. Hopefully she's gained some sense and headed off to rehab for the ginger impaired."

"Why didn't you do anything to stop her? Why didn't you call me? Dammit how could you just let her leave like that?" His body trembled. Emma was so close, and Sue was with her and… Furious fingers swept through his hair.

"Will, I wasn't going to stand there and watch someone make a big mistake by marrying you. Besides, it's back luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Her smile as she spoke only added further flames to Will's fire. He edged closer to her, his top lip twitching. Will felt his fingers curl into the palm of his hand. "You're gonna have some back luck right now if you –"

"Ok guys, stop it!" Finn interjected, his voice bouncing off the hallowed walls.

"Yes, Will… stop it. You wouldn't hit a woman, would you?" With raised eyebrows and a look of superiority, Sue stood her ground. She wasn't going to let anyone intimidate her, especially not Will Schuester.

"Don't play this game with me." Will shook his head slowly, teeth biting into his lip.

"Mr Schue, she's not worth it." Finn took Will by the forearm and gently pulled him away from Sue. "And Coach, take your '80s hair and your evil, mocking ways out of this church. Your sister would be ashamed of you. Come on Mr Schue." Finn was getting jack of listening to Sue's nonsense. He glared at her as he stormed towards the exit with Will in tow. She didn't turn around or yell any form of abuse back. Her gaping mouth and wide-eyed expression gave Finn enough confirmation that he had certainly put her in her place.

"I'm a mess, Finn," Will confessed as soon as they were outside in the afternoon chill. "The feeling was there, I wanted to punch her. I wanted to put all of my pain that I'm feeling into my already aching fist and just… sock her one. I'm not usually a violent person but, for a split second…"

"It's understandable Mr Schue. But I'm glad you didn't." Finn observed the surrounding neighbourhood, the final guests at the wedding driving away. Although there was snow about, the sky had specks of magnificent blue peeking through the grey. Finn hoped clear blue skies would return to Mr Schuester's life as well.

"What did you do to your hand?"

Will hesitated before he answered. "I – ah – hit the wall outside."

"Let me see." Will showed Finn the damage. "Mr Schue, this looks really bad. I've played football long enough to know that you are going to have one killer of a bruise."

"Not my finest moment."

"We've all had a moment like that." Finn shoved his hands in his pockets. The little voice of his conscience was nibbling at him to come clean about the kiss he gave Emma. "Mr Schue, I have something to tell you. I –"

"Hey, why don't you head over to the reception, have some fun with your friends. They should be there by now." After Santana dropped by to ask him what he wanted to do about the reception, Will advised for it to go ahead without him. After all, the wedding was a Glee Club reunion of sorts, and it was so nice to see that everyone had returned for him, as he was worried that he would be forgotten after the students had graduated.

Finn shook his head. "I feel bad, leaving you here like this. Like I should be helping you find Miss Pillsbury or something."

"Thanks, but this is not your worry. I want you to have a good time tonight, best man. It's Valentine's Day, the day of… love and romance." Will forced a smile. "Now what were you saying?"

"It was – uh – nothing important. I hope you find Miss Pillsbury."

"Me too, Finn, me too."

Will made a beeline for his parent's vehicle, a steel blue '90s Lincoln, and they drove back to his apartment. He held a glimmer of hope that Emma was indeed there, but by the sounds of things, it was doubtful. Meredith had made a stop by the room where Emma was getting ready and collected everything she left behind. A pair of red t-strap heels, a small bag containing a neatly folded white skirt with colourful blooms, a red belt and a red blouse with ruffles down the front, a sealed box and her white handbag with red handles were all resting on the back seat. Will examined the items with profound lamentation and sizeable regrets. _Oh Em baby, what have I done?_

"Will honey, I wish I had checked on Emma when I arrived at the church. Perhaps if I did, none of this would have happened."

"That's okay mum, I wish I had done the same." He picked up Emma's handbag, sliding his hand across the smooth white leather as he rested it in his lap. Unzipping the bag, he peered inside and saw her purse, along with a couple bottles of sanitiser, a packet of wipes and the standard items one would find in any female's handbag.

"Her purse is still here. I guess she really did just up and leave. No cell though." Then he found a pink envelope tucked in one of the internal pockets. Will picked it up and breathed heavily. In Emma's perfect cursive, the words 'Wedding Vows' were written on the front, encased by a love heart, hand-drawn. He stared at it for the longest time, tracing his finger around the heart. Bringing the envelope to his lips, he kissed it, the sweet fragrance of Emma's perfume springing from the paper, infusing his thoughts and emotions with the red-haired beauty that captured his heart and had it forever.

He didn't dare open the envelope. It would remain sealed until Emma could recite them to Will herself.

"I'll be needing a stiff drink when we get to Will's place."

"Just one."

"Oh Harry…"

"Doodle, you know what the doctor said…"

"I'm perfectly capable of deciding when I've had enough."

"That's what you said the last time, and I distinctly remember a streaking incident that –"

"Oh you hush up!"

Will tuned out his parents' bickering. Thankfully, they were almost home. His hand needed some attention and he was seriously considering having a drink or three to numb out the remaining aches and pains of Valentine's Day.

The instant his father parked the car, Will scrambled to the lobby. Waiting for the elevator to open its metal doors was pure agony. Giving up, he ran to the stairwell, taking the steps two at a time until he reached his floor. Panting but not defeated, Will attempted to turn the doorknob, but it was locked. He fumbled with the key he kept in his wallet, dropping it twice until he put it in the lock and turned the key.

"Emma!"

He called her name repeatedly as he searched the apartment, each call weakening with despair as reality sunk in.

"Em…? Baby…?"

She wasn't there.

Her veil lay lifeless on the floor, tossed aside like a used rag. Will picked it up. He dragged it behind him as he retraced his steps back to the bedroom. The sweet smell of Emma floated around him. A drawer was partly open. There was a purple top on the floor. He opened Emma's side of the wardrobe. Clothes were definitely missing. Living with Emma, it became easy to notice when things were out of place.

Turning to the bed they shared, something else was missing. His photo. Emma must have taken it with her. He reached for the photo he had of Emma on his side of the bed and studied her pretty features. The luscious shape of her lips he'd kissed so many times, her cute button nose with the dent at the tip, her gorgeous chestnut eyes, full of expression, and her soft, ginger hair that he loved weaving his fingers through. Maybe there was still hope, but right now all Will felt was hopelessness.

He sensed the presence of his parents behind him. Still fixated on the photo he held in his hands, he uttered two words before breaking into tears.

"She's gone."


End file.
